story of my life
by Mrs.Jasper Whitlock Hale081896
Summary: ADOPTED BY Icefox19 i am posting the chapters for her : chapters 1-10 are mine the rest are hers
1. Chapter 1

Story of my life

**(BPOV) 4th grade**

I sat in class listening my new teacher talk on and on about the rules for her class. It was now the 2nd day of school and we were suppost to get a new stuent. _I wonder if it is a guy or girl. _I thought. Just then in walked a beautiful bronze haired boy.

"You must be edward." Said our teacher.

"um yea."

"Well you can take a seat by jessica, jessica raise your hand." Man she is lucky. Jessica raised her hand high and looked a little over excited.

"Thanks." he walked over and took a seat.

"OK class time to go to lunch. Edward we normally have assigned seats but you can just find an empty spot for today." the teacher just nodded.I stood in line as we alked throught the halls.

**(after lunch)**

"Ok class time togo to recess."

Just like normal me and jess walked over this dome locking thingie that had a pole down the middle so you could slide allways wnt there so we could talk because everyone else was to scared to go up there.

"hey bella did you see the new guy?" Jess asked.

"Yea i saw him why?"

"Well do you like him?"

"No." i lied.

"Good cause i was going to call him any way he is mine."

"Kay."

* * *

**NEXT DAY**

"Ok class today we are going to have a little contest,but first we need to push all the desks to the side of the room." my teacher said while walking torwards the radio.

"O, my gosh everybody stop moving desks,I love this song." she yelled.A familiar song came on and i began to bop m head and sing to the song. It was summer lovin from grease. I began to dance to the song while we continued to move desks more. The teacher sang along as well she was holding a marker and singing into it like a microphone. I didn't notice everyone looking at me until the song ended. I blushed and looked down at my feet.

"Ok class boys get in one line here and girls here." Said the teacher. Jess was infront of me and cystal was behind me

"Ok turn trwards the middle and meet your new partner!" _NO! _There standing across from me was none other than edward.

"OK yuo and your partner will dance down the isle in the middle." She said.

_WHAT!_ I mean even if i wanted to dance ther was no room if both of us were walking side by side i shoulders would be touching the others_._ When it came to us we wlked side by side but rocked at the same time.

* * *

**Hey everyone yes this is the story of my life but diffrent names of i am not in forth grade anymore.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone sorry the last chapter was kind of short.**

* * *

I don't know how to explain but when it came to my turn to go by myself without edward it was like all my shyness came back. But when we both did it together the first time i wasn't so scared.

* * *

**music class same day**

Ok we are going to do see do so everyone grab a partner. I just stood there being shy like allways. When i noticed jessica asking edward an i could tell he said yes so i was stuck with the vile mike newton. at least i would get to him sooner or later. we imediatly started and by the time i got to edward i was laughing and having more fun than i thought i would. After we finished jessica came up to me in a grumpy mood.

"Hey." I said a smile still plasterd on my face.

"Hi."

"Whats wrong?"

" I noticed that when edward got to you and saw you laughing he immediatly smiled." She sounded really upset.

"Listen even if i did like him i wouldn't do anything cause you called him." _Beside that no one like him would ever like someone like me. _I don't know how to explain it but after that i felt really upset like i wasn't happy but i decided to put on a happy face for my friends.

* * *

**fith grade cristmas break**

My unhappiness allways got worse a during this time of year because i had more time to think and day dream just to be crushed by reality. I missed edward alot cause when i saw him at school i at least felt a little bit more happiness. Not much hass happened this year but i made two new friends whos names are angela and her little sister rebeca. Rebeca was a year younger than us. They were the only ones who knew about my crush and i hoped to keep it that way.

* * *

**Summer**

The reat of the year went by normal and boring just more music classe which involve alot more dancing which allways made me happy for alittle while. i just hope this year at middle school will be better and more exciting little did i know...

* * *

**I hope you liked the story of my life next chapter is more exciting cuz i had a teacher that wasn't right in the head it was so much fun. And yes everything you read or will read did happen.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone i hope you like the new chapter.**

* * *

**(BPOV)**

It was now summer and i am having alot of fun. I'm now at my next door neighbor's for the night. I

know its wierd to stay at your neighburs house wen they have no kids but they are awesome. They

took care of me when i am sick especially when my mom is taking her pills and is out of it and my

dad is at work. Yes' my mom abuses medicine but t least its ot the illegal stuff. Anyway my

neghbour's names are missy and ted **(NOT REAL NAMES)** they're married and have two kids in

college, but are alot of fun they have a entire swing set in the backyard that ted had built for his son

when he was little. Now i get to play with it and they have a tree house but a evil sqwirl lives up

there and it stinks really bad so we don't go up there. But they are alot of fun ted can allways make

me laugh he is a really bad cookieholic but he sneeks me some when my mom and missy aren't

looking. It is allways funny though cuz he only gets one cookie and one banana so when i choose

the cookie he uses the banana as a phone to order more as he gets back in his truck to go get it. I

am staying here for the night because missy's sisters son emmett is coming over tommorrow and i

wanted to get to know him so i thought staying here would be easier.

* * *

**(next day)**

I had just woke up and changed when i found a note from missy and ted that said:

Hey, bella we went to the store emmett will bet there before we get back. He'll be there a 10 so you

can show him the guest room and get to know each other and everything BYE!

I looked at the clock and it was 9:50 so i rushed to make myself presentabe. Right after i had

shoved everything in the bag i heard the doorbell ring. When i opened the door i was met by a very

muscular boy but he could only be about 2 years old than me.

"Hi i'm emmett you must be bella my aunt told me about you is she here."

"Hi um no her and ted went to the tore while i was asleep but i can show you the guest room."

"ok, thanks" he said. i already felt like i he was my brother but i guess its because he is so nice.

After i had showed himhis we sat and talked about random stuff. We even came up with nick

names his was emmy and mine was bellsie** (Again not the real ones i still hated mne though.) **

and i hated it. After that we went outside to play on the swings.

"Emmy will you push me to get the swing started please."

"sure, bellsie."after he pushed me i was going high enough to touch the leaves of the tree then a

hard thump and a loud 'ow'. i looked down and saw emmett o the ground so i quickly stopped the

swing and helped him inside to laydown.

"Emmy what happened?"i asked in a concernd voice.

"I fell back and off the swing and when i sat up the swing swang back and hit me in the forhead." he

said in a very whiny voice. After i gave him some ice and he had a huge lump on his forehead. It

was funny.

* * *

**Yes that really happened and yes it was really funny. REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone i hope** **you like the new chapter. Sorry if its depressing but when i write it **

**tends to show i feel so again sorry.**

* * *

(BPOV)

It has now been three days since emmett left and I am now getting ready to with my mom to see

my family in vancouver. It is about five hours away from forks. **(Not true time or place) **We

allways go and see them when my mom and dad fight which is normally around this time of

summer. I allways feel really bad after we leave because we allways leave while my dad is asleep

and i don't like not saying goodbye. We should have left forksby now but something about my mom

was off. but i couldn't figure out what. We were now at the store and my mom has started to make

me nervous i felt like it was a bad idea to get in the car. But what was i supposed to do walk home.

By the time we were outside of forks the sun had begun to set and i had noticed my moms eyes

had begun to droop so i told her to stop at a hotel when she said we didn't have enough money so

all i could do was pray to god to keep us safe. We stopped at a gas station and i made her get a

cofee and energy drink. Neither had any affect now i began to be over welmed by nerves and started

to cry.

"Mom you are starting to scare me." I told her through my sobs.

"Why?" Her words began to slur and were hard to understand.

"Because your falling asleep at the wheel and i can't do anything about it." I was close to hiper

venelating.

"Just talk to me, I pronise i won't fall asleep." Some how i wasn't so sure.

"Ok." All of a sudden i had nothing to talk about. Then i noticed we were pulling into a truck stop.

**(You know the ones that are really creepy on the side of the highway.) **They have allways

scared me to death.

"Mom what are you doing?" I asked.

"Making you be quiet, I am going to sleep and we will just have to keep going in the morning." She

soon fell asleep me on the othr hand just watched the come in and out from the behind the

buildings, I knew what was happening back there. They were buying drugs. Then all the peices fell

into place. Now that i think about it i should have noticed earlier she had taken to many pills again.

There were so many clues for example:

- slurred words

- droopy eyes

- stopping some where so dangerous

"Mom wake up we have to keep going." i shook her violentely to scared to care about being gentel.

"No." Was her simple reply.

"Please mommy." I was sobbing again.

"Fine, your such a cry baby." She said the ast part under her breath but i was to realived to care.

About an hour later we had reached my grandmas house she had already gone to bed so my mom

made me go in through the bath room window and awake her. After we had made our beds fell with

exaustion.

* * *

**Hey eveyone sorry again if it was depressing. Yes this really happened to me. REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone this chapter i hope will be funny.**

* * *

**(BPOV)**

I am really excited cause all my cousions and me are meeting at my aunts tonight for a sleepover

and when we have a sleep over it involves truth or dare, not good . When you get my cousins and

me together (Or really any part of our family) it is bound to be funny. Yeah i should pobably warn

you if any amount of my aunts and uncles get together they're getting drunk and are going to

dance. The scary thing is that some of them aren't even drunk and they are worse dancers than the

ones who are. I was brought out thoughts by something happening in the i walked in i saw my grandma standing there with her hand in the box of nilla-wafers and my great grandma

standing on the other side of the kitchen with her walker. Bad idea if you get caught which is 100%

of the time. My great grandma loves her nilla-wafers.

"If you don't give them back right now your gonna get hit with this walker." OI told you she loves her

nilla-wafers. She thinks she hides them but we all know she put it in the bottom of her dresser

where her sewing stuff is.

"But, there not all yours mom."said my grandma.

"You want to bet?" My great grandma can be mean if she wants to be.

"No."My grandma handed them her voice defeated.

"Thank you." with her nilla-wafers hand she went back to her room more happy than she was

before.

**At sleep over.**

We wer all gatherd in a circle in the upstairs play room suprisingly my aunt is playing.

"Ok elie i dare you to pull down you shorts and under ware to where you can see your but and run

down the street. I wont make you go completely naked, so your lucky." My aunt dared her son his

face look shocked. We all ran down the stairs and stood at the end of the drive way as elie ran

down the street. By the time he got back we were rolling on the ground laughing. Some how the

game of truth or dare was forgotten and we just danced around in the street when a car would pass

my cousin jasper would run after then would stop and do the robot yell..."hey where you going take

me to funky town." Then we all made a line across the street all of us doing the robot. when a car

would come we would all chase after it yelling "Hey where you going take met to funky town" then

we would all laugh so hard we would fall to the ground with tears in our eyes. We stayed out side

dancing and screaming wsongs at the top of our lung until around three in three i the mourning

before deciding to play hide and seek in the dark. We all ran up stairs and found a place to sit as

we explained the rules. A few of us sat on the air hockey table some sat on the and some sat on

the stairs.

"Ok guys heres how you play you have to find a place to hide in the dark and when you are found

you can run but if you do you risk falling and very badly hurting yourself if you do try not to get blood

on the carpet please. Everyone ready!" Elie yelled and we all yelled back "YES." Then the lights

went out. I already had a place to hid because i had already move to thee air hockey table and as '

soon as the lights were out i went under it.  
Lucky me i was last to be found. At arond four inthe mourning we were done and luckly no one got

hurt at least not badly, but we did have a few cuts and bruises. So we all sat down to watch a movie

everyone found a place to on the floor and only a few minute after the movie started everyone was

asleep. _Gosh i love my family _was the last thing i thought before i fell asleep.

* * *

**I hope you liked the new chapter. Dont forget to REVIEW ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone i hope youlike the new chapter!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**(BPOV)**

When i woke up i saw my cousin's passed out around jasper was under the air hockey table, me

and eli were asleep infront of the tv. I knew the other two were downstairs. I don't remember where i

fell asleep but it wasn't here. O'well i was sudenly hungry so i ran downstairws and into the kitchen

to find only one of my cousins awake at the table eating quesedia.

"Hey, how did you make that?" I asked.

"Just get a tortia put it on a plate put chesse on it and then put another tortia on it. After that put it

in the microwave for about 30 seconds and its done. After we were done eating we decided to wke

everyone up so we can go to grandmas. So we ran through the house twice waking everyone up as

we went. Everyone had to be woken up at least twice. Did i tell you my family has no morning

people whats so ever. Two hours later we were at my grandmas house eating home made chediso

**(NOT SURE HOW TO SPELL IT)** and egg tacos. We are going home tommorrow and i am not sure

if i want to go. That is the bad thing of coming here you dread the drive here but you don't want to

leave. Today are only plans are to do nothing.

* * *

**Next day**

"Bye everyone i love you!" I called getting in the car to go home. Suprisingly i slept foe 4 of of the 5

hours it took to get home. When we got there i ran to my dad i missed him. Then i ran inside to put

my stuff away. Tommorrow we are going to get school close oh joy!

* * *

**Next chapter will be the first day of middle school After that it gets more exciting trust me. The next chaper will com faster if you review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY EVERYONE SORRY FOR THE DELAY BUT I NEED I DEAS FOR THE STORYS SO IF YOU HAVE ANY PM ME OR REVIEW ME!!! ANYWAY ENJOY!!!**

* * *

**(BPOV)**

Two days. Two day. Two days until i start middle school. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! 'm not

ready for this. As you can tell i'm freeking out but, i can't wait i have a feeling this year is going to

be the best school year ever. Even if i don't see edward. Well time to got to sleep then it will only be

one day until school.

_~Dream~_

_I walked into the school lunch room and saw people everywhere sitting at table. Then i saw him _

_sitting with his friends and i think i saw his head whip around to look forward away from me and i _

_was tempted to go sit with him. Of course me being the shy person i am didn't and just chose a _

_place by myself but not so far away to be an out cast. As i walked by his table on my way to sit _

_down i felt eyes on me. I just kept walking but when i sat down i saw that his friend was talking to _

_him taking glances at me and it looked like Edward was unhappy maybe angry with what his friend _

_was saying. Second later two girls moved to sit next to me._

_~ End Dream ~_

I think i know one of the girls in my dream i remember in like 5th grade i helped her with her friend

when they had a fight.

_~Flashback~_

_I was in P.E. just having a Board game day right now i am playing candyland (so we ccan finish it _

_before class ends) with edward and a one of his friends and jessica. Then i see angela sitting in the _

_far corner crying. After my turn i said "I'll be right back." I walked towards thinking all i want t do her _

_make her stop crying because i'm one those people who takes other peoples sadness and _

_problems on myself even if i don't know them. That is one of my problems because it makes me _

_whole lot more stressed than i need to be for my age. Like i'm 35 but look 11 year old body. I _

_sat down next to her._

_"What wrong?" I asked._

_"Me and crystal got in a fight. Now she said she hates me." She startede to sob now. Well thats _

_easy to fix._

_"What was the fight about?" _

_"She acused me that i'm trying to make sure i'm her only friend but, i told her i wasn't. I swear i didint." She told _

_me. I got up and went to talk to crystal._

_"Hey crystal." I said as i walked upto her._

_" Hey bella."_

_"I was just talking to angela she said you guys had a fight."_

_"Ya." She sighed. _

_"Well sh sawrea she didn't and really wants to talk about it if you will listen." She nodded and we walked back over to angela._

_"Crystal i swear i didn't try to do that but if you feel that i did then i'm sorry. I didn't know i was." Ang _

_said._

_"I'm soory for getting so worked up ang I l should have known you wouldn't do that can you forgive _

_me." Angela stopped rying and the girls hugged each other and thanked me for helping them be _

_friends again. As i turned around i found edward stairing at thats why i felt like i was being watched. _

_Jessica was trying to get his attention not noticing that he didn't care. He continued to watch me _

_until i sat down._

_"Why did you do that?" He asked in his musical voice while angela took her turn._

_"I just felt like i needed to help her." I told him honestly._

_"that was really nice of you." He said smiling at me. I just gave a simple thanks and we finised the game._

_~ End Flashback~_

**First day of school.**

**  
**I walked into the lunch room of the middle school and had deja vu it was exactly how it was

in my dream from edward stareing to the empty seats where i had sat in the dream. I watched

edward getting mad at his friend still not sure why. I sat down and again ang and another girl sat

with me.

"Hey ang no time no see." I said giving her a hug.

"I know i missed you. O this is lauren." She said pointing to the other girl.

"Hi." We said in unison making us laugh. Then one of laurens friends sat next to her.

"I'm victoria." She said.

"Nice to meet you." i told her.

"So see any hot guys?"I asked.

"A few." They siaid After i just nodded and didn't say anything."How bout you?" I just shrugged not

wanting to tell them the whole story. Ang leaned over and said "Bella what did you do to edward

that is like the eight time edward has look at you in the last two minutes and he looks really mad."

"I didn't do anything all i did was walk in and sit down, but i did see him staring at me then getting

really mad at his friend. I didn't hear what his friend was sying but he kept glancing at me when he '

was saying it." I didn't think much of it.

"When i was walking over here i heared his friend say hot and talking about asking someone out.

That dosen't explain why he was mad." The whole time she was talking she was glaring at me what

did i do? Ang squealed.

"What?" I asked curious as to why she was so happy.

"Can't you see he was mad because he likes you and his friends was talking bout you like you

were a piece of meat!" She all but screamed.

"Why would he like me?" I asked. She stared at me like i was crazy.

"What?"I asked.

"Do you not see that you can get nearlly every guy to do what you want."

'No i can't" I said blushing.

"O really." She took out my wallet from my bag and put it on the table when she saw jeremy and

another guy comming up on the other side of the small wall we were sitting by. They could easily

take my money when i wasn't paying attention. "I bet you can get your money back." I pretended

not to attention and when they took my money out of my wallet purse thing. I looked aat them and

held my hand out as isadi "Give it back" jeremy did as soon as i asked but i knew i had more in my

wallet when they took it so i turned to the other boy and looked at him wiggling my fingers. He

gave the rest back quiker than i thought. I didn't know edward had stood up a few tables away until i

sat down. The girls were laughing so hard by now they were crying.

"You should have seen their faces and how angry edward was." They said between laughs.

"Why was edward angry?" I asked

'He likes you how many times do i have to tell you that."Ang said, but i just shrugged. We wee all

put in t he same class we only had two teachers not eight this year so we had Mr.P 1-4th period

and Ms.C for 5-6th then me and ang had P.E. Then Ms. C for reading. I didn't have any classes with

edward but o well everyone went to their first period and shool started.

* * *

**So did you like it? don't forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey i hope you like new chapter.**

* * *

**(BPOV)**

So far school is so much fun now we have to go to lunch. We are the first ones there and i watch

everyone come in then i see edward come in and my eyes followed him he sits at the table diagnole

from and jessica does trying to get him to notice her but he doesn't. He keeps looking around the

lunchroom until his eyes meet mine then he looks away quickly and i blush.

When i turn back to my table i find three pairs of eyes looking at me. One pair was glaring at me i

knew that was victoria.

"What?" I asked me and they just looked between me and edward. Then looked at each other.

"Nothing." They said to me. After that we werer called to get get our food as i was walking by

edwards table jess stopped me.

"Bella can u get me something to eat i don't have any money?" She asked. I took i look at edward

and he was turning his head away from me.

"Sure." I said. I went through snack line so it won't be to much money. As i walked by edwards

table i gave her some cheese fries.

"Thank you so much." She jumped up and gave me a hug.

"Your welcome."I said as i walked away toward my table.

"You know he was stareing at you right?" Ang asked.

"Who?" I am confused.

"Peter cottontail edward duh gosh who else?"

"No he wasn't i looked he was looking the other way." I told her as i started to eat.

"That is because he had to stop stareing so you wouldn't see i can so tell he so loves you i can tell

by the look in his eyes when he sees you it is like he is seeing the moon for the first time. His

eyes are full of adoration and sadness cause he can't have you." She said with a dreamy look in her

eyes. What is in the water here

"Ang i hate to beak it to you but he doesn't even know who i am its like i am invisible."

"Whatever you will see."

When we were finished eating and were called to go do trash and trays we had to go between the

two tables write by edward. As soon as he saw we had to walk by he stood and turned around so

he was facing us. then it happened my heart stopped and i had to work on walking. He started

walking by me so close that whole side of are body's were touching and ther was an amazing electric

shock going through me.

"Whats your name?" He asks me.

"Bella."I say as i look down blushing.

"Bella." he repeated more to himself than to me but i nod anyway. The next thing i knew he was

getting yelled at to go back to his seat. What di that mean? well i guess i'll just have to wait and see.

* * *

**Sorry if any of my chapters are depressing just how i feel right now so please tell me if you want me to stop writing cause i will understand.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone i hope you like the new chapter.**

* * *

**(Bpov) after school**

I walked in the door and since i had no homework sat down to watch tv trying to ignore

my mom like allways she is messed up. Home is the only place i don't have to act happy

and i can just give in to the darkness. I sat and watched tv for a while but then i realized

my mom still hadn't come back out of her room. I walked into my moms room to find her

laying on the floor with a bottle of pills in her hand.

"Mom!" i yelled but i got o answer i fell to me knees but i got and could tell she was

breathing and i could feel a pulse. So i started to shake her. "Mom please wake up!" I

screamed now i was sobbing but all she did was groan. I ran and grabbed the phone and

called my dad at work.

"Hello." He said into the phone.

"Daddy help its mommy!" I cryed into the phone.

"Ok bella calm down what happened?" I told what happened.

"Ok call your brother and i will be there as fast as i can." he said before he hung up.

"hello."Emmett said.

"Emmett help please?" i said crying.

"What is it mom again i will be there in a second." He said and hung up not waiting for an

answer."I ran back to my mom.

"Mommy please get up!" I yelled shaking her came running in and scooped

me up while yelling at my mom to get up. His own eyes filled with tears i knew it was hard

for him because he has been through it when t was illegal drugs. I cried into his chest

until my dad got home then they carried her into the bathroom. I sat on the couch while

they pored water on her to wake her up but they still wouldn't let me see her. Emmett

came and picked me up and took me to his room and put me on his bed. he sat down next

to me and pulled me in his lap.

"Bella?" he asked.

"What?" I asked through my crys.

"Its gonna be ok."

"How do you know?" I asked looking up at him.

"Well when i was your age i walked into the garage and mom was on the floor with a needle in her arm and she is still here." He said.

"I didn't know that." i said. We stayed like that until we knew my mom was up. Be cause

we heard my mom and dad yelling and emmett moved me so that i was next to him and

walked out to make sure it didn't get out of i heard my moms door slam i walked into her room again.

"Mom why are you packing?" i asked worried.

"Me and your father are getting a divorce."She told me.

"No you cant get a divorce!" I ran back to emmett and told him that they were getting a

divorce.

"No they wont they say that everytime she does this and it never happens." He told me.

That night i slept with nightmares waking up every hour or so. I am going to be exhausted at school

tomorrow.

**(Next day)**

I walked into school with bags under my eyes from loss of sleep. I already knew ang would be

concerned but i didn't think edwrd would he just sat and tared at me with worry in his eyes when i

was walking by their table at lunch ang stopped me again.

"Bella whats arong was it your mom again?" She was the only one who knew about mom at school.

I just nodded and she jumped up to hug me.

"i'm so sorry." I started to cry again. "Are you ok?" She asked and i just shook my head. I walked

to my table and sat down away from my friends i didn't want to make them feel bad because of

we were called to eat i didn't move. Nor did i move when they called for trash and trays.

I looked over and saw edwards face going from concern to worry to near tears as jessica was telling

him somwthing and he look torwards me like he saw ll the way to my soul. I ran to the front office.

" can i use the phone?" I asked.

"Sure." I called emmett.

"Hello?"

"Em can you come get me please." I asked already knowing the answer.

"Sure i'll be there as soon as i can." He said.

"I walked to p.e. with a pass from . I already knew they were at the track like we were

everyday. When i walked out i began to run. Running and music is my out let. When i am running i

felt like nothing could touch me. I ran past everyone including the teacher. I didn't notice i was

crying until i finished my mile. Then i was called for earlly release. Life can't get worse than this. I

didn't know how wrong i was.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey sorry I haven't updated lately but I hope you like the new chapter.**

* * *

**(BPOV)**

When I got home with Emmett I couldn't even look at my mom I just sat out side in my tree. Everyone

calls me a monkey because when I have a problem or just need to relax and be alone I always go outside

and sit in my tree. I could live out there if I was could but I am not allowed. I sat there the rest of the day

until it was dark and I had to get down. After that I ate and went to bed. Tomorrow is going to be a hard

day and I know it. As I lay in bed I wondered what jess had told Edward. The thing I wondered about

Most was why Edward would be near tears about me at this point the only way I know I am worth

anything is Emmett and Charlie. I guess I will never know.

* * *

**Next day of school**

**Everyone gave sympathetic looks. What did they know? I know ang wouldn't tell so who did? At lunch I **

**sit alone again and I knew everyone was watching me but I could tell only two pairs of eyes cared. One **

**pair belonged to ang. The other I don know. I looked in to every pair of eyes every time knowing that **

**person doesn't care. Then I reached Edward his eyes held curiosity, pity, and something I couldn't **

**recognize. I continued to eat my lunch in silence. When they called for trash and trays I was walking by **

**his table when I felt electricity in my arm when I looked down I saw that Edward was holding me in **

**place.**

"**Are you ok?" He asked.**

"**I think so but I don't see why you care no one else does. " With that I walked away. What I really wanted **

**to do was fall into his arms and share my whole life story, but I knew that wasn't really an option. As I sat **

**down I looked toward Edward and saw a single tear slide down his cheek. The pain in his eyes hurt me **

**more than I already did. Why did I always cause pain in the people I care about? When we were called to **

**line up I wanted to say I am sorry for causing him pain, but I couldn't my feet just kept moving. I wish I **

**could help him. When I walked into gym I was stopped by my coach and the boys coach.**

"**Bella we heard about your mom." They said both giving me sympathetic looks. I just nodded my head.**

"**Well we Wanted to tell you that you don't have to run to day unless you feel up to it." With that they **

**walked away. I knew I should run with the rest of the class but I had to many questions going threw my **

**mind and just didn't have the energy so I just sat and watched the everyone else run. I realized that we **

**had more people in the class than normal that is when I noticed Edward. What was he doing he has pe **

**next period. He was the first one to finish his mile even though I could have beat him. To my amazement **

**he came to sit by me.**

"**Hey." He said.**

"**Hi." I whispered shyly.**

" **Why do you think no one cares about you. Specifically me?" He asked.**

"**To be honest I didn't even know you knew I existed. As for everyone else I have friends but the only one **

**I know of that really cares about me is Angela." I told him not meeting his eyes. As I was talking he **

**moved his leg slightly so our knees were touching.**

"**Something you might not know is that I have known you existed since the seci\ond I saw." He wak\lked **

**away before I could respond. Why does he always do that great now I have more questions in my head? **

**Wait there was something I forgot to ask Edward.**

"**Edward?" I yelled. When he turned around he had hope in his eyes. "Why are you in this class now?" I **

**asked even though I could see the disappointment in his eyes. He started to walk back to me as he **

**answered.**

"**I got my schedule changed." I wanted to ask him why but class was about to end and I need to say a few more things. Now he was at my side. I turned to face him.**

"**I saw you cry at lunch." I told him. He looked ashamed. "I didn't hurt you I just told you the truth."**

"**Bella your words only hurt me a little but not because of what you said. It hurt because of the pain in your **

**voice. That is was hurt me enough to make me cry." I could hear the honesty in his voice. Then the bell **

**rang and he waited for me and we walked into o the building until we had to go separate ways.**


	11. Chapter 11

**From now on these this story is written by Icefox19 but I am posting the chapters for her. Sorry to everyone who wanted me to write it but I find it hard to write a story about myself because some things are just better to leave in the past and be ready for what comes in the future.**

**(BPOV)**

I walked over to my locker and opened it. A note fell to the ground at my feet and I bent to pick it up, but someone stepped on it."Oh look, Bella has a love letter." I looked up to see Lauren and Jessica standing over me."What do you want now?" I asked. Jessica looked sick that I actually talked like that too her."I want to tell you to stay away from Edward. Jessica called him first but now that I'm here, he'll forget about the both of you. So, who's this note from?" Lauren looked at Jessica, jerked her head towards the note and Jessica stepped around her, rammed me into the lockers and bent to grab the note.I pushed her away from the note and grabbed it before Lauren could move."You didn't." Lauren raised her eyebrows at me."I think I did. Did…did you ever think about picking on someone who cares? I mean, really, Edward doesn't care about you. Fake teeth, fake boobs….You're not even that old and you need a wig." I reached over and yanked on a piece of her hair.I swear to God she growled."Get her!" Jessica lunged at me and I dodged. Lauren made a move to me and I stepped back causing her to fall on her face."You might need a fake face now too!" I laughed. I jumped over her, dodged around all the students and ran out the door. Lucky for me, I run out the door without tripping but…ran face first into Edward….or more so his chest."Hi Edward." I smiled. I looked behind me when I heard shouting and then turned back to Edward."Wish I could stay but I'm gonna get killed if I don't go." I smiled at him then ran around me and shoved him towards the door. Jessica ran into him and then he moved when she charged for me.I turned to look at her and ran into a parked car. Great."Ha! Bella ran into a parked car!" Jessica called. I grabbed my stomach and ran for the playground. I ran up the monkey bars, over them and then onto the soccer was seconds behind me. I froze and put my foot out. Not realizing I'd stopped, Jessica ran past me and tripped over my foot. I laughed but was grabbed by the throat by Lauren. I grabbed her wrist, twisted and turned till her arm was behind her back."Edward doesn't like girls who've gotten their penis chopped off." I hissed in her ear. Then, I let go of her and took off towards Emmett's jeep. Thankfully, he as there. Making out with a girl but there. I opened the door, shoved the girl and screamed, "Move!"He scrambled to start the car and then we were home.

**I hope you liked the chapter from icefox19 I will keep writing my other stories and have an idea for a new one. ****J**


End file.
